What? A 5 Year old kid? With Alucard?
by alucardgal
Summary: Alucad saves a 5 year old girl and she becomes...
1. The Rescue

**Here is another fic I have been working on for awhile. It was on quizilla.**

**Alucard: Oh no! Not this One!!!!!**

**Me: Hehehehe…I know I like this one it is funny and some danger.**

**Alucard: It's not that. Its just I hate being ooc!!!**

**Me: Hehehehehehehe…Alucard you will like it more on this site than the other.**

**Alucard: ……**

**Seras: Well I want to know what happens, here is the declaimer, alucardgal doesn't own Hellsing if she did it would be chaos. Now on with the fic!!!**

-Chapter 1-

It was a normal night in London to some of the population. But in a house, in a naborhood had noise of a fight. A child was asleep throughout most of it. Then a scream erupted form the parent's room. That woke the child. Then more noise of a body being slammed down, moaning at the same time.

The child states quietly, "Mommy? Daddy?" More moaning come from the parents' room. The child got out of her bed, and ran to her parents' room. As she opened the door, she saw her father on the floor. He was covered in blood and he was dead.

The child looked toward the bed and sees a man in all black on top of her mother. The child mumbled, "Mommy." And the man heard her. The man stood from the mother and looked at the child. She froze, as the man laugh and states, "There is no use in running." He smiled, as he did she saw apparently was fangs!

She ran from her parents' room and into hers. Before the little girl had the chance to jump onto her bed, the vampire caught her. The girl tried to squirmed in his arms, but all he did was to chuckle as he said, "Now, now little one. This wont hurt a bit."

He then lowered his head toward her neck and she felt his breathe close and getting closer. Before he bit her, she was grabbed and thrown onto the bed. The child screamed as she was thrown and landed onto the bed. "No!" The man who had thrown the child. He was tall with a crimson coat and matching hat. He also had yellow-orange tinted sunglasses.

"You, who kill you own!" The man who killed the child's parents stated. "How dare you!!!!" The Man in red stated, as he pulled out a black, aiming at the other man.  
The man in black growled at the other in red. The girl grabbed her spotted blanket and put it over head. Then a gun shot was heard and a cry of pain. There was silence after the gun shot.

The little girl took off the blanket from over her head. She looked around and saw only the man in red. The other man was gone. The man in red was looking straight at the child, while smiling gently at her.

**Me: There you have it!!  
Alucard: It is different.**

**Me: I know I rewrote it.**

**Alucard: I don't like the next chapters!!  
Me: Hehehehe…I know but now my readers, if you want to know what Alucard means please review!!  
Seras: Poor girl I wonder how she will be affected by this.**

**Me: You will see.**

**Seras: ok now every one review!!!**


	2. The Name off!

**Here is another fic I have been working on for awhile. It was on quizilla.**

**Me: FINALLY!!!!!!! I have updated!!!**

**Alucard: Yes I agree I was starting to become impatient about you not updating!**

**Me: I know it was because I was sick and my floppy disk broke on me. So I got a new one.**

**Seras: Good for you!!!  
Me: I know. **

**Alucard: I don't like this chapter or this fic! **

**Me: Hehehehe…sorry to break it to you but my readers want more, Alucard.**

**Alucard: Grrrrr…..**

**Seras: before anyone answers, here is the disclaimer, alucardgal does not own Hellsing, it would be Chaotic! Now on with the Fic!!**

-Last time-

The little girl took off the blanket from over her head. She looked around and saw only the man in red. The other man was gone. The man in red was looking straight at the child, while smiling gently at her.

-Chapter 2-

"Eep!!" The little girl stated and put the blanket back over her head. The man in red raised his eye brow then sighs, "I can't believe I am doing this." He then melted into a dog, then pulling the blanket off her head. "Doggy!!!!" The girl exclaimed hugging him around the neck, tightly.

A choking noise was heard from the big black dog. Then she felt a hand around your arm and the other, holding you. "You…Are…Choking…Me…" The man in red gasped. She let him go, with her mouth open. "Mommy says vampires are evil and I should not make friends with them as long as she is alive!" she stated to him.

"I am sorry to say that she is gone." he replied to her. "Gone?" She asked. He sighs while thinking 'It is hard to tell a child that her parents are dead.' He instead replies, "She and your father went to Heaven and I am sorry for not getting here in time." She hugs him again and states, "Where is my Blankie?" Then man in red raised his brow and answers, "What?"

She looks at him and states again, "My Blankie! The Blankie that was over my head! MY BLANKIE!!!!!" As the girl continuously yells for her blanket, the man gives her the blanket then turns back into his dog form. "Doggie!!!!" She exclaims, hugging again, but not as tightly she did before, with her blanket in hand.

-Meanwhile at another area-

A women in a suit was finishing up paper work When –Master! - "What!" The woman snaps at the intruder. –Ow, I am trapped with a 5 year old child. Send the Police Girl Now! –

-Back with little and the man in red.-

"Hey Doggie! My name is Andraya! What is yours?" The little girl, now known as Andraya, asked.

-My name is Alucard.-

"Alducard?" she asked.

-No, Al U Card-

"Alacard?" she asked again.

The twitched and replied, -No Al U Card-

"Aducad?" she asked.

-No, Al U Card.-

"Dragoncad?" she asked.

The dog twitched and said,

-No, Al U Card-

"Dradulard?" she asked.

The dog twitched again and said,

-No, and how did you get that?-

"Hmmm….I don't know, Abreecard?" she replies.

-Umm…No, say it with me this time. Al-

"Al"

-U-

"U"

-Card-

"Card"

-Now say it as Alucard.-

"Alicad." She replies. He sighed and said,

-Never mind just call me Al-

"Ok Alucard." She stated.

-What did you say?-

"Aducurd!" she exclaims.

-Never mind.-

"Ok Al!" She states just as the police girl came in. "Master?" The Police girl asked.

–Police Girl; take Andraya here to Sir Integra. - "Yes Master." The police girl replies. "Andraya, will you come with me?" She asked her. "No!" Andraya states while still holding onto Al. Al sighed and said, -Andraya, I need you to go to the Police Girl.-

"Okay Al!!" Andraya states as she let go of him and walked over to the police girl. "Let's go, Andraya." The police girl stated. "Okay! What's your name?" Andraya asked, while the two headed to the front door. Al had turned around and went to retrieve Andraya's belongings. "Well, Andraya, I am Seras Victoria, but you can call me Seras." Seras answered.

"Okay! Seras! Why does Al have duffel bags?" Andraya asked. "I don't know." Seras replies. –They are filled with your stuff. - He said. "DOGGY!!!" Andraya shouted then runs toward him, but only to be stopped by white gloved and sleeved arms and hands, picking her up.

Andraya looked behind her to see an elderly gentleman holding her. "I don't believe Alucard will enjoy being tackled right now." He stated. "Hi! I am Andraya! What is your name?" She asked him. "I am Walter." He replied. "I agree." Al said after transforming back to human form.

"Where did the doggy go?" Andraya asked. "Doggy needs a break." Al stated. "Doggy go bye-bye?" She asked again. Walter chuckled, but kept holding Andraya. "Yes, but he will be back." Al said. Then he disappeared through the shadows, carrying Andraya's belongings. "Walter, isn't Al the doggy?" Andraya asked. "Yes, at times, but at other times he looks human." Walter replied.

"Who is that Walter?" A women's voice called. "Oh, Sir Integra, this is Andraya the 5 year old girl that held Alucard captive." Walter replied. "Hello, I am Andraya! What's your name?" Andraya asked since she was not paying attention to the two, who were just talking.

Sir Integra study over Andraya and replies, "Hello, Andraya, I am Sir Integra. Walter she will go to the orphanage in the morning." Andraya's eyes widen and cling onto Walter. "NOOOOO!!!" She shouts, and she clings even tighter than a moment ago. Walter stares down at Andraya and hugs her a little. "Does she have to go, Sir Integra?" He asked.

Sir Integra replies, "I am sorry but she has to. She will stay for tonight and head there in the morning." "You do need an heir, Sir Integra." Seras informs her. "No I don't need an heir, Seras!" Sir Integra snaps. –Master you need one- Al stated around the room. "Hmm…She will stay till tomorrow night." Sir Integra stated as she sighed. "YAY!!" Andraya shouts as she hugged Walter.

Walter hugs her back and replied, "Yes Sir Integra." "Awe…How cute." Al stated sarcastically. Andraya squirmed in Walter's arms. He then puts her down onto the ground. Andraya runs over to Al and hug his leg. 'Not again!' Al thought to himself. "Hi Al! Thank you for saving me!!" She stated and hugged his leg tighter.

"….." Was Al's reply, as he twitched. "Why are you twitching?" Andraya asked. Walter comes over and pries her off of Al's leg. Then picks her up. "Let's leave Al be for now." Walter stated. "But, why is Al twitching?" She asked. "Hahaha!!!" Sir Integra and Seras laughed at Alucard's predicament. "Why is everyone laughing?" Andraya asked him. "They think Alucard's twitching is funny." Walter replied. "But, why is he twitching?" She asked as Alucard has his twitching fit.

**Me, Seras, Sir Integra: Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alucard: That is not funny!!!!!!**

**Me, Seras, Sir Integra: Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alucard: Grrrr……That is not funny!!!! –He twitches-**

**Me, Seras, Sir Integra: Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alucard: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…….Well since they are laughing their butts off, now review or…..-runs up and grabs me- she will be my next meal.**

**Me: Hey!!! ALUCARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Alucard: REVIEW!!!!! Or she will be my lunch!**

**Me: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT**


	3. The trip to the orphanage

**Here is another fic I have been working on for awhile. It was on quizilla.**

**Me: ALUCARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alucard: Why should I?**

**Me: They reviewed.**

**Alucard: So.**

**Me: So what?**

**Alucard: Hmmm….you know, I want to take a nap….-snores-**

**Me: Grrrrr……………ALUCARD WAKE YOUR ARSE UP!!!!!!**

**Alucard: …-Snores loudly-**

**Me: Great…just great……**

**Seras: Ok let us hope she will get out of that….Ok here is the disclaimer, alucardgal doesn't own Hellsing, and if she did it would chaos, now on with the fic!!**

-Last time-

"….." Was Al's reply, as he twitched. "Why are you twitching?" Andraya asked. Walter comes over and pries her off of Al's leg. Then picks her up. "Let's leave Al be for now." Walter stated. "But, why is Al twitching?" She asked. "Hahaha!!!" Sir Integra and Seras laughed at Alucard's predicament. "Why is everyone laughing?" Andraya asked him. "They think Alucard's twitching is funny." Walter replied. "But, why is he twitching?" She asked as Alucard has his twitching fit.

-Chapter 3-

-The next day-

"Al never answered me." Andraya stated as she looked up toward Walter. She was sitting on his feet while he's sitting at a desk. "He probably never will." Walter replied, leaning over and patted her head. Then Sir Integra walked in the room. Andraya looks over to her and waves. "Hello Sir Integra!" Andraya greets with a big smile. Walter also looks up and says, "Hello Sir Integra." "Hello, I am telling the both of you that you, Andraya, will head to the orphanage later tonight with Alucard and Senior Officer Seras Victoria." She replied.

"And to answer your question about Alucard's twitching is that he has not been hugged in a longest of time. So, help him with that when you see him again, Andraya." Sir Integra continued. "NO!!! NO Orphanage!!!!! Yes to helping Al!!!" Andraya shouted as she hugged onto Walter's legs. Walter looked sadly down at Andraya and pulled her onto his lap and hugged her.

"You are going for a month." Sir Integra said, and left the room. "A month? Why am I leaving at all?" Andraya asked. Walter smiled and explained, "We will be preparing your room." "So then I will live here?" she asked with puppy eyes. "Yes." Walter replied. "Yay!!" she squealed and hugged him.

From a mirror to the side, red eyes were watching. "Did you feel something?" Andraya asked as she looked around the room. "No." Walter replied. "It felt like someone was watching us." She stated. Walter shrugged and looked toward the mirror.

-Fast forward to later that night-

"Why am I doing this Master?" Alucard asked Sir Integra before he takes Andraya to the orphanage. "Because Andraya trusts you and she would like you to take her." She replied. "Thanks a lot, Master." Alucard replied sarcastically as he faded away to the front door. "You're Welcome, Al." Sir Integra stated as he left.

Alucard went to retrieve Andraya's belongings and phased to the front door. "Hello Al! I missed you!" Andraya yells as she ran up to him and hugged his leg. Walter chuckled, but did not try to get her off of Alucard's leg. Alucard growled then said, "Do you want this form or the dog form to take you?" At the last word he stated he thought, -I can't believe I am doing this. - "This form!" she stated and hugged his leg tighter. "Aw." Walter stated, and then continued, "I will see the two of you in a month." "See you Walter!" Andraya stated while smiling.

Andraya looks up at Alucard and states, "I don't wanna go!" She still is hugging Alucard's leg. "Why did you say 'The two of you'?" Alucard asked. "I don't wanna leave." Andraya stated as she continued to hug Alucard's leg even tighter. "Sir Integra wants you to watch over her, during the month that you both are gone." Walter replied. "Andraya I will watch over you in my dog form." Alucard stated to Andraya. "Yay!" She yells as she hugged Alucard's a little more.

"She has a lot of strength in her, doesn't she?" Walter asked. "Yes she does Walter." Alucard states while twitching. Andraya lets go and hold her arms up to Alucard while saying, "Up Please!" "She wants you to pick her up." Walter stated. Alucard looks down at Andraya and sighs, "Oh, alright." Then he picked her up in one arm and asked, "Is that better?"

"Yeah!" She replied and hugs him. Then after she hugs him, she looks down and states, "Whoa! High up!" Walter chuckled and smiled a little. Alucard chuckled as well and asked, "To high?" "A little." Andraya states as she cling onto him. Walter smiled and stated, "Yes, Alucard is tall isn't he?" "Ready?" Alucard asked Andraya. "I guess, but I still don't wanna go." She pouts. "I know but you must." Walter stated. "Alright hold on tight, ok Andraya." Alucard told her. "Why?" She asked.

"We are going to go through the shadows and for you…erm…it might be scary." Alucard stated. "So, hold on, if you are scared…hug me." He continued. "Oh and Police girl meet us there." He stated to Seras just as she came around the corner. "Yes Master!" she stated as she taken Andraya's belongings out the door. "She will also help you to settle in tonight." Alucard said to Andraya.

"Ok Al." She stated as she hugged him. "I will see you later little one." Walter stated. Then Alucard formed a portal and stepped into it. The portal was dark and for a child young as Andraya it was very scary. Then Alucard stated, "Almost there." "Ok, but I scawry." she stated holding onto him, tighter. Alucard chuckled and said, "Here we are. And look at who is here, Seras!" Alucard and Andraya appeared before Seras when he finished speaking.

"Hello Master, Andraya." Seras stated. "Hello, Seras!" Andraya greets as she was happy to be out of the portal. "Shall we?" Alucard asked Seras. "Yes Master." Seras said. "Why do you call him 'Master'?" Andraya asked. "Because he turned me and saved my life." Seras replied. "How did Al save Seras' life?" She asked again. "Umm…I will tell you when you're older." Seras stated. "When you are about 15." Alucard stated. "10 years from now? But…it seems like an interesting story." Andraya stated. "Too gross and you would be having nightmares." Seras stated. "Scawry? Your right when I am 15." Andraya stated. "Good and here we are." Alucard stated. "I will talk to the landlady." Seras said. "Why you, Seras?" Alucard asked. "Because I used to live here." She replied.

"Oh?" Alucard asked as Seras nodded. "Wow! Can I go back now?" Andraya asked. "I will be back you two...Ok here I go." Seras stated, and then she gulps. "MRS. MUFFIN!!!!!!!!!" Seras yells as she walked inside. "Hmmm…" Alucard stated. "Can I Al? Can I go back home now Al?" Andraya asked. "No, not till the month is over." Alucard replied and he turned into his dog form after he set her down. –This is to calm you down Andraya. - Alucard stated in her mind.

"Doggy!" Andraya shouts, hugging his neck lightly. "Yes Mrs. Muffin." The two heard Seras said from inside. "Andraya!" Mrs. Muffin called. "Come along Al!" Andraya stated, gently pulling Alucard towards the voice and Seras. "Sorry kid no dogs!" An old man stated. "Mr. Muffin!" Seras stated. "Seras Victoria?" Mr. Muffin asked. "Yes." Seras replied. "I thought you left." He stated. "I did." Seras stated.

"Well why are you dumping your kid here?" He asked. "She is not my kid." Seras answered. "My mommy and daddy are dead. Seras is bringing me here for a month." Andraya stated as she hugged Alucard again. Then she felt being held by two arms and Alucard states, "Then she will return to Hellsing." "Mr. Muffin she is Sir Integra's heir, we are preparing her room, but it will be a month before it is finished." Seras stated.

"Alright, but stay away from the other children Vampire." Mr. Muffin stated and walked back inside. "Al why did he say that?" Andraya asked as she was confused, hugging his shoulder. "He does not trust me that is all. Now Andraya it is time for bed." Alucard replied and started rocking her and walked inside to your room. "Bye Andraya, Master, I will be back." Seras stated them left in a pick-up. "Good night Young Master." Alucard stated while he laid Andraya down onto the bed and tucked her in. Then he turned into his dog form and laid down beside her for her to have some comfort. The two fell asleep with her arms still around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

**Alucard: ZZZZZZZZ…………. –He falls onto the ground with me on his stomach-**

**Me: Oomph! You know I would not mind this if he had not threatened me.**

**Seras: ……..**

**Alucard: ZZZzzzzz…….. –He rolls over with me under him-**

**Me: Ok….That is it….ALUCARD WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alucard: ZZZZzzzzzzz……**

**Me: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…………………You know why don't you guy review to see if he wakes.**

**Seras: Yeah I think that will work. So everyone you heard her…REVIEW!!!**


	4. Day 1 at orphanage

**Here is another fic I have been working on for awhile. It was on quizilla.**

**Me: Ok…………Alucard wake up…-still under him-**

**Alucard: ZZZzzzzzzzzzz……………………. -groans in his sleep-**

**Me: great……Sir Integra?**

**Sir Integra: Yes?**

**Me: Can you please wake Alucard and have him get off me?**

**Sir Integra: Why? I like it now that it is calm and not noisy.**

**Me: I am being swashed and I don't think you want to stay here unfinished, do you?**

**Sir Integra: ….Fine….-In his ear- ALUCARD WAKE YOUR ASS UP!!!!!!!! **

**Alucard: I AM UP!!!! –He jumped off of me-**

**Me: Thank you!!! –Runs behind Sir Integra-**

**Seras: ok now that he is awake she can breathe!!! Ok here is the disclaimer, alucardgal doesn't own Hellsing. If she did it would be chaos, now on with the fic!!**

-Last time-

"Alright, but stay away from the other children Vampire." Mr. Muffin stated and walked back inside. "Al why did he say that?" Andraya asked as she was confused, hugging his shoulder. "He does not trust me that is all. Now Andraya it is time for bed." Alucard replied and started rocking her and walked inside to your room. "Bye Andraya, Master, I will be back." Seras stated them left in a pick-up. "Good night Young Master." Alucard stated while he laid Andraya down onto the bed and tucked her in. Then he turned into his dog form and laid down beside her for her to have some comfort. The two fell asleep with her arms still around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

-Chapter 4-

"Time to wake up, Andraya!" called Mrs. Muffin. Andraya awoke and saw that Alucard was gone. Then Mrs. Muffin came in and stated, "Andraya it is time to….Oh you're awake good. You will not go near anyone; you will stay in here with that mutt!" As she said mutt, Mrs. Muffin pointed at Alucard who was growling. "Now here is your breakfast." Mrs. Muffin stated as she handed Andraya spoiled cereal.

"Oh! And Seras is here as well." She added and left the room. "Sorry Andraya, and Master, I have forgotten how strict and cruel she is….And that is not good for you Andraya." Seras stated as she walked and took away the cereal and threw it into the trash. "Here this is from Walter." Seras continued as she handed Andraya a plate of toast, scrambled eggs, and some ham out of the shadows. "And for eh…Master would be a bowl of juice." She stated as she set a bowl of blood in front of him, who lapped it up greedily.

-What else is there with you Police girl? - Alucard asked as he finishes up his 'juice'. Andraya heard what Alucard had stated and looked toward Seras with an eagerly look on her face. Seras chuckled, and replied, "Some toys Walter had me to get…for you and Andraya." –Toys? – He asked. "Yes, kid toys for Andraya and 'dog' chew toys for you, Master." Seras answers. –Why are you here? – Alucard asked, both not know that they had another listening in. "Oh! Um…to help keep Andraya company." She answers.

-What else? - He asked again. "And to keep you from biting anyone else who is here." She replied. –Who told you to do that? - He asked while nudging his bowl to Seras with his muzzle. "Sir Integra's orders." She continued. –I feel that someone is listening in on our conversation- Alucard stated randomly. Andraya raised her hand and simply stated, "Me." Seras and Alucard studied Andraya with a wide eyed expression on their faces. Andraya states, "I have powers!" While stuffing her face with some eggs. "-Powers!?-"Seras and Alucard asked.

Andraya says nothing as she continued eating quietly and finished the ham.

-What powers? - Alucard asked her. "Umm…Don't know." Andraya answers as she gave Seras her plate and exclaimed, "That was yummy!" "Powers? Who was your Mother?" Seras asked. "My mommy was a psychic! She said we weren't human. She also said that my powers would grow until I am 20!" Andraya answered as she grinned.

Andraya thought for a moment and continued, "Wait! Toys?! Where? Where?" Then she started to look around the room. Seras sighed and handed Andraya a backpack full of toys, then she handed Alucard a bucket full of chew toys. Andraya opened the backpack and cried out in victory, pulling out a black stuffed dog with eight red eyes.

-That looks familiar. - Alucard stated randomly. "Because Master, that is you." Seras explained with a smile. –Me? - Alucard asked as Seras nodded. "It's a mini version of Doggie!!" Andraya exclaimed as she hugged the mini doggy and continued, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" "Look inside, there is more." Seras urged Andraya. –Ooo….a chew toy version of Anderson! Hahahaha!!- Alucard stated as he walked away and started ripping it apart. "Really? There is more?" Andraya asked as Alucard making weird noises as he chewed up his new toy.

Seras nodded, reassuring Andraya that there were more toys. As Andraya still holding onto the mini dog, and started pulling out all of the toys, and sorted them out. Stuffed horses raced from all the colors and painted ones too. She also had five different stuffed cats; one was red with gold eyes, the second one was black with gold eyes, the third cat was white with red eyes, and the fourth cat was brown with blue eyes, and the last cat was gray with brown eyes. She also had one life sized, red colored fox.

"Cute!" Andraya stated as she hugged the all the best she could. "How cute!" Seras agreed with Andraya. –Yes very cute. - Alucard stated as he is still enjoying in tearing up his chew toy that some how kept coming back as it looked like new. As Andraya was playing with mini doggy, she fell asleep. –Sweet dreams…my young Master- Alucard stated. "Yes sweet dreams Andraya." Seras stated as she put everything away into her shadows. Andraya listens to Seras and Alucard as she slept. –Police girl where are you going? - Alucard asked as he looked up to her. "I am going to go back and I will be back here later Master." She replied as she looked toward her Master.

-Who told you to go back?-

"Walter."

-Oh and why?-

"I have missions to do Master."

"TIME FOR YOUR NAPS!" Yelled Mrs. Muffin. –Why does she yell? - Alucard asked. "Don't know…she had done that when I lived here." Seras answered him. –Police girl…how long did you live here?-

"Umm…for about 13 years, why Master?"

-Oh, what happened to your family?-

"My parents were killed when I was six. I came out after it happened."

-Who killed them?-

"Don't know really, but I hope to find out."

-……. - was her Master's reply.

"Master, why do you want to know?"

-I want to know about you why is because you are like a daughter I never had.-

Seras smiled as she continued, "I was saved by someone though."

-Oh and by whom?-

**Me: Hahaha Hahahahahahahahaha!!!! I thought to give you an evil cliff hanger!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!**

**Sir Integra, Alucard, Seras, and Andraya: We are going to kill you!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Aww Crape!!!!!!!!!!! Got to go and PLEASE REVI-cut off by having tape on my mouth-**

**Alucard: Can I Master?**

**Sir Integra: Can you what Alucard?**

**Alucard: Have a bite to drink?**

**Sir Integra: ……Hmmmm….First off, if you want to see your friend, alucardgal then review. Now if not, then say good bye to her!!!!**

**Everyone but me: MAWAHAHAHahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!**

**Me: -Yells in muffled sounds for help-**


	5. Day one continues then Day2

**Here is another fic i have been working on for awhile. it was on quizilla.**

**Me: ...-whimpering because of the tape on my mouth-**

**Alucard: Well Master can I?**

**Sir Integra: No Alucard, because they have reviewed.**

**Alucard: Grrrrr...**

**Me: -Whimpers more-**

**Seras: Hehehehehehe...Now alucardgal doesn't how Hellsing it she did it would be chaos,**

**Now on with the fic!**

-last time-

"Don't know...she had done when i lived here." Seras answered him.

-Police girl...how long did you live here?-

"Um mm...for about 13 years, why Master?"

-Oh, what happened to your family?"

"My parents were killed when i was six. I came out after it happened."

"Who killed them?"

"Don't know really, but i hope to find out."

-...- was her Master's reply.

"Master, Why do you know?"

-I want to know about why is because you are like a daughter I never had.-

Seras smiled as she continued, "I was saved by someone though."

-Oh? and by whom?-

-chapter 10-

Seras chuckled and replied, "You Master."

-Me?-

"Yes."

-That little thing that kept running from me?-

"Yep."

-why did you ran?-

"Well I was scared."

-Hahahahahaha! Like you were when we met again sometime ago!-

Then Seras looked around the room and notice something. "Hey wait a minute this room was mine when i was here!"

She stated. -oh really?-

"Yes."

-Why this room?-

"I was always abnormal in the Muffin's eyes."

-Why?-

"After I met you."

-Oh really?-

"Yep."

-then you better not keep her waiting-

"yes master!" and she left the room.

Al walked up and asked -Are you ok, my young master?-

As he layed beside Andraya she muttered, "Yes." She moves close to him to put one arm

around his neck and hugged the doggie version of Alucard.

-good night my young master.- Al stated.

-the next morning-

-doggie? why go you keep calling me young master?" Andraya asked

Alucard. He groaned and replied, -you will know when my master comes-

"Children!!!!! Wake up!!!!!!" yelled Mrs. Muffin as thundering footsteps

come from all over. "Mrs. Muffin, don't worry about Andraya's food, i got it!!!"

yelled Seras.

"Morning guys sorry i am late." Seras stated as she entered.

"hello police girl." Alucard stated tiredly as he formed back into

his humanoid form holding Andraya who woke up instantly.

"I brought you some food. this time you have oatmeal with some toast and orange juice." Seras stated while she set

the food down on the bed in front of Andraya. Alucard had let go of Andraya so she could eat, and walked to a chair

in the room. "And for me?" Alucard asked. "For you...your A- juice." Seras stated as she handed her master a water

bottle full of the red liquid.

"A- juice?" Alucard asked Seras.

"We have a child in front of us, Master." Seras replied quietly. "I also brought some more toys for the both of you."

She continued happily.

"Ooo...more Anderson chew toys?" Alucard asked with a sly grin. "No, Master...but ones that looks like dog bones." She answers. "Dog bones?" He asked. "Yep." Seras stated as she handed him, and Andraya their goodie bags. "Oh! More chew toys." Al stated sarcasticaly as he laughed. "Toys! I'm being spoiled! Thank you!" Andraya stated, holding onto the bag of toys and mini doggie.

nlh

Andraya smiles and hugs Seras and says, "Tell Walter and Sir Integra I said Thank you!" Seras hugs her back as she replies, "I will, and how was your meal?" "I am done." Al stated as he handed Seras his ...juice bottle. "It was good!" Andraya stated, as she let go of Seras, to get her plate. "I thought so." Vicky stated, when Andraya handed her dirty diches. Andraya smiled at Seras for a moment, then went toward her bed to dig in her goodie bag.

Andraya discovered soilder action figures, and power rangers anction figures too! "Wow!" she stated, setting the toys on her bed. "Boy toys?" Alucard asked Seras. "Sir. Integra bought them this time." Seras replied. "Oh really?" Alucard stated in a mocking manor. "I like them." Andraya stated, holding mini doggie.

"Oh?" Alucard said with his eyebrow raised. Andraya smiles and close her eyes as her smile suddenly disappears. "My head hurts." she stated, as she hugged mini doggie. "Need something for your headache?" Seras asked. "Something bad is going to happen?" Andraya states as she hugged mini doggie tighter. "Like what?" Seras and her master asked Andraya. When suddenly...

**Me: there a cliffy!!! Hahahahahaha**

**Everyone from fic: Why you little...**

**Me: You will see why when they review!**


	6. Day 2 Continues

**Here is another fic i have been working on for awhile. it was on quizilla.**

**Seras: Hi long time no write, alucardgal.**

**Me: Yeah I kow I have been very busy.**

**Seras: Yeah? You miss some numbers.**

**Me: Opps! Last chap. was chapter 5. sorry. TT **

**Seras: Its ok Any way we cleared it out.**

**Me: Yep, so anyhow I was able to update.**

**Seras: Good. Now, here is the diclaimer, alucardgal does not own Hellsing. If she did, it would be chaos. Now on with the fic!!**

**-Last Time-**

**Andraya discovered soilder action figures, and power rangers anction figures too! "Wow!" she stated, setting the toys on her bed. "Boy toys?" Alucard asked Seras. "Sir. Integra bought them this time." Seras replied. "Oh really?" Alucard stated in a mocking manor. "I like them." Andraya stated, holding mini doggie.**

"**Oh?" Alucard said with his eyebrow raised. Andraya smiles and close her eyes as her smile suddenly disappears. "My head hurts." she stated, as she hugged mini doggie. "Need something for your headache?" Seras asked. "Something bad is going to happen." Andraya states as she hugged mini doggie tighter. "Like what?" Seras and her master asked Andraya. When suddenly...**

-chapter 6-

An explosion was heard and Andraya jumped into Alucard's arms and hid her face in his chest. "Uh oh, I lost control." Andraya whispered. "What the?" Alucard stated. "What Seras asked. "Don't know..." Alucard replied. "WHAT WAS THAT??" yelled Mr. Muffen, who was just woken up from his nap. "NOTHING MR. MUFFEN!!" Seras replied to the grumpy old man.

"Told you." Andraya stated, trying to get off of Al's lap, so she could hide in a dark corner. She keeps wiggiling and started to sliding out of Al's lap. "Its ok Andraya, if no one was hurt. You will be ok." Al stated while he picked her up and gave her a hug. As Andraya hugs him back , Seras smiles. Then Andraya hugged Mini doggie and smiled, "When is lunch?"

"Walter will bring your lunch in 25 minutes." Seras answered.

-25 minutes later-

"SERAS!! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!" Called Mrs. Muffen. "ALRIGHT MRS. MUFFEN!!" Seras called back, while leaving Al and Andraya to see who it was. "La, la, la..." Andraya sang as she hugged mini doggie. "I'm back, and here is Walter." Seras stated as she and Walter entered the room. "Hi Walter! Let me go! Let me go!" Andraya stated. Walter smiled and took Andraya out of Alucard's arms, and gave her a hug.

"I missed you too, Miss. Andaraya." Walter said. "Thank you for the toys and Mini Doggie!" Andraya exclaims, holding up Mini doggie. "Your Welcome." Walter stated. As Andraya was holding Mini doggie to her chest and smiled. Alucard on the other hand was pouting because he wasnt holding Andraya. "Master here is your juice." Seras stated as she handed him his juice bottle. "MINI DOGGIE ATTACK!!" Andraya shouted, while leaning toward Al. "Not when I am drinking." Al stated as he leaned back to the wall. Andraya pouted a little, and Walter pulled her down a little. "He is right. He needs to drink his jucie." Walter stated. "But, but, but, I wanted Mini doggie to attack Al." Andraya pouted, giving puppy dog eyes.

Al just finished and handed other the empty juice bottle to Seras and said, "Come and get me!" Andraya squealed a little and lend over Walter's shoulder saying, "Mini Doggie Attack!!" Walter backed up toward Alucard and then let Andraya drop gently onto Al. "She's all yours, Alucard." He stated. "Come and get me." Alucard said again, as Andraya slide off of Alucard, he changed into his dog form.

Andraya giggled and then latched onto Al's neck, also holding Mini doggie. "Hi Al Doggie!!" She said as she smiled. Walter chuckled and then said, "I am going to get your lunch. Ok Andraya?"

"Okay Walter." Andraya replied as she was busy holding onto Alucard, who is still in his doggie form, and Mini doggie.

-Ahhh!! Attack of the killer Mini doggie!- Al stated in Andraya's mind. "Nope! It's not a Killer Attack! Its a tickle attack! But your doggie now, so I can't." Andraya stated with a pout. "Oh really?" Alucard stated as he transformed back to his normal form. "Mini Doggie Attack!!" Andraya shouted as she started to tickle Alucard. "Hahahahahahaha!! That tickles!! Hahahahahahahaha!! My...Hahahahahahahahaha..Turn!" Al stated and started to tickle Andraya back. Andraya Squeals in happiness and laughter. "Stop..Hahahahaha..Please?" She asked Al. Alucard stopped and smirked, "Now it is Police girl's turn."

"No...Master...No." Seras stated while backing away from the two. Then she was tackled by Alucard for Andraya have Mini doggie Attack!! "Andraya you get to tickle her as I hold her." Al stated to Andraya, while he held onto Seras, who was trying to get out of her Master grip. "Mini doggie Attack!!" Andraya stated as she started to tickle Seras. "Ahhh..hahahaha, No...Hahahahaha." Seras laughed out. "Your Ticklish it seems." Alucard stated the obvious.

"Yes..Hahahahaha...I...Hahahahahaha...Am!" Seras manage to get out as she was being tickled by the mini doggie attack. Andraya stopped ticking Seras and hugged her. "Breathe Seras, breathe." Andraya stated. "Ok...ok..ok." Seras breathed out. "There now let us have a momment before we continue to play." Al stated. "Ok." Seras and Andraya stated together.

"I'm back with Andraya's lunch." Walter stated when he entered the room. "FOOD!!" Andraya shouts as she jumped up and down. Then she hugged Walter's leg with mini doggie in hand. "Alright, you need to let go of me first." Walter stated. Andraya nods and sat down. Walter put the food in frount of Andraya. She ate slowly, but she was bouncing in her spot a little bit.

"How is the preperation going Walter?" Alucard asked. "Very well. We don't need a month after all." Seras stated instead of Walter. "I was talking to Walter, Police Girl." Alucard stated sarcastically. "Its almost finished...We were looking into her family, her grandparents on both sides are either dead or missing. Also her father's and mother's relitives are either dead or missing as well. We are looking into

the matter now." Walter whisptered quietly to Alucard, who was looking away from Andraya.

"La, la, la, la, la...La, la, la, la, la." Andraya sang happily. "La, la, la, la, la...La, la, la, la, la." Seras joins in the song with Andraya. "Well if no relitives are not found, I hope that Master will adopt her." Al whisptered to Walter. "Of course, but I just hope that a trace of her relatives are found, also...I don't want her to go. I got attached." Walter whisptered back. "Seras, how come the Muffins' hate me?" Andraya asked, hugging mini doggie to her chest. Walter looked over at Andraya, concerned.

"Umm...They hated me too, but the reason is probably is because we met him." Seras replied as she pointed to her Master. "Why?" Andraya asked again, still hugging mini doggie. Walter walked over to her and picked Andraya up and said, "Because thy fear him."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because he is a vampire." Walter replied.

"But, why do they fear him?" She asked still confused.

"Because he is different." Walter stated.

"Humans, by nature, fear what they don't understand. They don't understand vampires, so they fear vampires." Alucard stated in a way Andraya could understand.

"But I don't understand you and I don't fear you." Andraya stated.

"You're a good person, that's why." Walter stated.

"I am." Andraya asked.

"Yes you are." Walter replied.

"Yep! Oh, it is Walter's turn." Alucard stated. "Yep." Seras agrees as the two hinted to Andraya, to tickle him. Andraya grins as Walter looked confused. "MINI DOGGIE ATTACK!!" Andraya shouted and started to tickle him. Then it became a tickle war! Everyone in the room tickled each other,

the room filled with laughter. Then suddenly they heard, "Stop!! Laughing!! It is queit time!!" yelled Mr. Muffen.

Andraya hides and covered her mouth, while Walter glared at the door a little. He then sat next to Andraya, and gave her a hug as he pulled her into his lap to calm her down. "I hate him." Al stated with a growl and clenched his fists together. "Master don't." Seras stated than asked. "Mr. Muffen is mad." Andraya whisptered, muffled because of her hands in the way of her mouth.

Walter gently pulled down Andraya's hands from her mouth, and then hugged her. He stood up, walked over to Alucard, who in turn took Andraya gently out of Walter's arms into his own. "I need to head back. I'll be back in time for dinner though. I will see you later, Andraya." Walter stated. "See you later,d Walter." Andraya stated looking at him. Walter gave a small wave and left with the dishes, and headed back to headquaters.

Andraya yawned and fell asleep in Alucard's arms, and still holding onto mini doggie, with the 'Grip of Death' that was usually reserved for holding onto Al. "Master, She is asleep." Seras stated to her Master. "I noticed Police Girl." Al replied. "She is really attached. It is so cute! I would take a picture, but you wouldn't show up, and it would look like she was floating in mid air." Seras stated out of the blue.

Al shrugged a little, then arched his head to the side, listening to something. "Police girl, do you hear what I hear?" He asked. "If it sounds like children laughing, then yes, Master." Replied Seras. "Didn't Mr. Muffen say it was quiet time?" Alucard asked. "Don't do anything...please Master." Seras said with a pleading tone in her voice.

"I wont do anything...yet." Alucard stated as he layed Andraya in her bed. As he stood up, he couldn't because...

**Me: Mwhahahahahahahahaha!! A cliffy!!**

**Alucard: why? Why?**

**Me: Oh I wanna give you a headache Alucard.**

**Alucard: Why you little...**

**Me: Hey man it is only for a short time...hopefuly...**

**Seras: Now review!!**


	7. Day 2 finishes

**Here is another fic i have been working on for awhile. it was on quizilla.**

**Me: Ha! I did it!! I updated again!! -Dances around-**

**Alucard: yeah you did.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Seras: Now what chapter is this?**

**Me: Chapter 7...why?**

**Seras: We don't want you to repeat what you did with the chapters.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah...Now are you going to chew me out or do the disclaimer?**

**Seras: Both...chew you out while the readers read, and now here is the disclaimer, alucardgal doesn't own Hellsing. If she did it would be chaos, now on with the fic!!**

**-Last time-**

**Al shrugged a little, then arched his head to the side, listening to something. "Police girl, do you hear what I hear?" He asked. "If it sounds like children laughing, then yes, Master." Replied Seras. "Didn't Mr. Muffen say it was quiet time?" Alucard asked. "Don't do anything...please Master." Seras said with a pleading tone in her voice. "I wont do anything...yet." Alucard stated as he layed Andraya in her bed. As he stood up, he couldn't because...**

-Chapter 7-

As Alucard stood up, but he couldn't because Andraya had his coat in her 'Death grip', along with mini doggie. "A little stuck Master?" Seras asked as he sighed. Alucard picked Andraya up, sitting on the bed, holding Andraya. "She has a very strong grip." Alucard stated. "Of Course she does." Seras stated.

Alucard sighs again and stated as he continued to hold Andraya, "I will hold her till she awakens or when Walter gets back."

"Then I will clean up the room." Seras stated as she looked around the room. The room was a mess with toys everywhere and her Master's 'Chew toys' stuffing everywhere too. Andraya snuggles closer to Alucard, in her sleep, also smiling as well. Alucard looks down at her and smiles lightly. "Awe! That is cute!" Seras stated. "Police Girl not now, and yes very cute." Alucard replied sarcastically.

Andraya snuggles more, and clung tighter, mini doggie in hand. Alucard growled a little bit and closed his eyes, he then fell asleep for him to calm himself down. "Now that is cute." Seras whispered, with a small giggle.

-1 hour later-

Walter came in with dinner for everyone, and saw Alucard still holding Andraya, both are still asleep. "When did that happened?" Walter asked Seras. "After you left." Seras replied as she tied up a large black trash bag. Andraya woke up slowly, and tried to get up, only to be hold down in a hug by Alucard. "Al is asleep." She stated sleepily. "Yes, he is. Can you wake him? I have his juice." Seras replied, holding a bottle fill with red liquid.

"Hi! Walter!" Andraya squealed a little, squirming to get out of Alucard's hug. "Stop...moving.." Alucard moaned as he hugged Andraya a little tighter. "But...Walter's here! He brought dinner. And Seras has your juice, Al!" Andraya said, tugging on his sleeve. "Hmmm?" Alucard moaned as he woke up, letting Andraya go, and grabbing the juice and downing it in one gulp. Andraya watched Alucard, wide-eyed, and then slid to the ground. "Hi Walter!" Andraya exclaimed, running to him, and hugging his leg. Walter picked her up, hugging her, and said, "Hello Andraya."

"Well I heard that my Master will come..." Alucard started but interrupted by Seras asking for Andraya, "Where is dinner?"

"Dinner! Dinner! Yeah! What's for Dinner?" Andraya stated happily. "Well, here, and it's Mac 'cheese." Walter replied, as he put Andraya on the chair but the table, and then set the food on the table. After he set the food down, Andraya starting eating. **(Yes there is a table where she eats, I just haven't told you yet...yeah, yeah, author stop yapping and get back to the fic...lol.) **

"Well how is everything?" Alucard asked. "Its almost finished, but Sir Integra is unsure about having a child around." Walter replied, looking down at Andraya who was still eating her Mac' cheese. Andraya looked up and smiled at the two. "Well, I would keep her company in my dog form." Alucard stated. "Sir Integra is talking about if the Valentine Brothers incident were to happen again. She doesn't want a child there then." Walter stated.

"Mini Doggie Attack!!" Andraya shouted, as she jumped onto Seras and started to tickle. "Hahahahahaha!! Stop...Hahahahahahahahahaha!! Please!" Seras exclaimed. "Well I will still watch over her, if I have to." Alucard replied over the commotion. "Hahahahahahaha!! Stop!! Hahahahahahaha!! Please!" Seras exclaimed again. Alucard walked over to where Seras and Andraya was. Standing behind Andraya, then leaning down to her and stated with a smirk, "Your turn Andraya."

Andraya squealed as Alucard started to tickle her. Andraya had stopped ticking Seras, She was squirmed and laughed. Walter only shook his head a little. Then Seras came to Andraya's rescue by tickling her Master. "Ahh...Police girl." He stated as he was being tickled, but somehow he couldn't get away from Seras. "FREEDOM!!" Andraya shouted as she ran to Walter for protection, from the tickling vampires, he pick her up.

"Police Girl!! Hahahahahahaha!!" Alucard stated as he tried to get away, but was tackled by Seras, who refused to let him get away. "Now, now children, your scaring Andraya." Walter stated. Andraya laughs and said, "Andraya isn't scared, Andraya is happy!"

"Ok." Seras replied smirking slyly as she continued to tickle her Master, who by now, is unavailable right do to being tickled and laughing his butt off. "Seras! Al can't breathe!" Andraya stated looking worried. "He can breathe Andraya, don't worry." Walter stated, knowing full well that Alucard can breathe. "Hahahahahahahaha!! Yes...Hahahahahahahahaha!! I can!! Hahahahahahaha!! Don't worry!!" Alucard replied, as he was still being tickled. "You will not tickle her Master!" Seras stated as continued to tickle him. His laughter getting scarier, now Andraya is getting scared, she grabbed Walter's leg in fear.

"No your scaring Andraya." Walter stated. "Andraya scared." Andraya stated and she hid her head in his shoulder. The two vampires stopped, and Alucard states, "I am sorry about that." Seras nods in agreement. "That's ok! Andraya forgives you!" Andraya replies. "Ok it is bed time." Seras stated while taking Andraya out of Walter's arms and tucking her in.

"Good night everyone!" Andraya stated as she went to sleep. "She is so cute when asleep." Walter stated. "Yep, Now good night Walter." Alucard stated. "Good night, Master." Seras stated. "Good night, I will see you tomorrow." Walter stated as he and Seras left with all the dirty dishes.

**Me: Well there you go another day at the orphanage.**

**Seras: ...I will never do that to my Master...**

**Me: Oh really..you just did too.**

**Seras: Grrrrrrrrrrr... -Takes her cannon and ams at me- Take that back!!  
Me: Oh you really want to do that? You will be stuck here forever! -Running as I say all this-**

**Seras: For me no. -shooting at me now.-**

**Alucard: Ooooo...looks fun! -started shooting to-**

**Me: Ahhhhh!! No!! Alucard!! -running like no tomorrow and dodging too-**

**Alucard and Seras: Now HURRY UP AND UPDATE!! -shooting more too-**

**Me: AHHHHHH!! HELP ME!! -Runs and dodges from all the firing ammo-**


	8. Day 3

**Here is another fic i have been working on for awhile. it was on quizilla.**

**Me: Ahhh!! I updated!! I updated!! -Still running and dodging from all the fired ammo-**

**Alucard: Hmmm...What do you think Police Girl? -Still shooting at me-**

**Seras: Hmm...I am having fun... -Still shooting at me-**

**Me: Since I am being fired at I will do the disclaimer, I don't own Hellsing if I did, it would be in chaos! Now On with the fic!! -dodging some more-**

**-Last Time-**

"**Good night everyone!" Andraya stated as she went to sleep. "She is so cute when asleep." Walter stated. "Yep, Now good night Walter." Alucard stated. "Good night, Master." Seras stated. "Good night, I will see you tomorrow." Walter stated as he and Seras left with all the dirty dishes.**

-Chapter 8-

-The Next Day-

Andraya woke up, and saw Al, asleep on the chair by the table. She got out of bed and jumped onto Al's lap and exclaimed, "Guten Morgen, Al!!" Al groaned and stated, "It is too earily."

"Guten Morgen!! Rise Rise!!" Andraya shouts as she shook Al. "Ok, ok I'm up, I'm up!" He said, as he straighten up in the chair, but catching Andraya before she fell to the floor.

"Guten Morgen Al!" Andraya shouts. "How do you know German?" Al asked. "My mom taught me...before...Well she did taught me some!" Andraya replies sadly. "Good to know." Al stated as he lightly patted her back. "Danke!" Andraya stated as she hugged Al's neck lightly. "I am hungry Al Where is food?" Andraya asked him. "Hmm..." Al replied as in wonder too.

-Walter where is Andraya's food?- Al asked Walter using his mind trick. "Sorry, a late call last night." Walter stated as he entered the room with Andraya's breakfast, and Al juice bottle. "Yeah sorry." Seras yawned as she enter after. "Walter! Seras!" Andraya exclaims, throwing her arms and mini doogie in hand, into the air. Walter smiles at her and Andraya smiles back.

"Goodie." Al said sarcastically. Walter put the food on the table, then gave Al his juice and took Andraya from Al. "Here is your juice." Walter stated, tiredly, and put Andraya in her seat for she to eat. Andraya started to eat her breakfast. After a couple of minutes, Andraya was done eating, and said, "Andraya all done!!" Walter nodded and rubbed his temple.

"The Angel Of Death must be tired. Why not take a nap." Al stated as he pointed at Andraya's bed. "Night! Night! Walter! Al, why did you call him The Angel Of Death?" Andraya asked. Walter nodded to Al and layed down on the bed, and fell asleep. "He was the original hit man, I of course helped him. Later when you are a little older. I will tell you more." Al answered.

"What's a hit man?" Andraya asked. "A hit man can kill vampires, when they have the training. As I am a vampire." Al replied. "But he doesn't kill you." Andraya stated. "I know, because I help in killing my own kind. Most of them are fakes though, who I call freaks." Al stated. "There are fakes? How are they fakes?" Andraya asked, confused, and holding mini doggie.

Andraya walks over to Al, and held her arms up. Al picked her up, and sat back in his chair, holding Andraya on his lap. Andraya looks up at Al, waiting for an answer. Al sighed and continued, "By how they are freaks, they have computer ships. True vampires like Seras and I are bitten." As he finished he was pointing at Seras, who somehow fell asleep during the whole thing, and himself.

Suddenly, Seras raised her hand and accidentally slapped Al's leg, she is still asleep. "The Police Girl, who you called Seras, was bitten by me." Alucard continued. "Oh! Ok! Al? Can we go outside today?" Andraya asks, as she gave him her secret weapon, THE PUPPY DOG EYES. He sighed and said, "Let me become my dog form first, ok?"

Seras snorts loudly, as Andraya states, "Ok." She got off of Al's lap and onto the floor. Andraya waits impatiently as Al transformed into his dog form.

-Ready?- Al asked. "Yes!!" Andraya exclaimed and walked out followed by Al. As they walked out side Al whines, -Ahh, too bight!- Then laying down under a tree, and closing his eyes. -Call me when you need me.- he stated. "Ok!" Andraya said and went over to a bench. , holding mini doggie. "Hey! Nice stuffed dog." A boy, a little taller than her, said as he took mini doggie away. "My mini doggie!" Andraya stated jumping up.

"Aw! Too high?" he asked, and laughed. "Give (Kicked his shin) Me (Kicked again) Back (kick) My (kick) Mini (double kick) DOGGIE! ( Kick)" Andraya shouted, and continued to kick him. "Ah holy! She can kick!" He shouted. "Give (kick) Me (kick) Back (kick) Mini (kick) DOGGIE!!" Andraya shouted, and kept kicking him, and telling him to give back Mini Doggie; In which the boy wasn't giving it up, when Al woke up from a dose.

-Oh great- Andraya heard from Al. Al got up and walked over to Andraya and the boy. Al made a low growl, "Grrrrrrrr..."

"Ahhh!! Wolf!!" The boy shouted, dropping Mini Doggie, Andraya caught it before mini doggie landed on the ground, the boy ran away. Andraya hugs Al and said, "Thank you Al!" -Yeah, yeah, Andraya when come outside, leave mini doggie inside your room, ok?- Al replied. "Lets go inside now! Walter is probably wondering where we are." Andraya stated as she walked inside with Al at her heels.

-Good idea we might get in trouble.- Al stated. Andraya runs to her room and saw Seras and Walter still sleeping. "We need to wake up Walter." Andraya stated. -Why?- Al asked, although knowing why. "He needs to get back to Sir Integra." Andraya replied and climbed onto the bed. "Ah." Al stated after he changed back into his human form. "Why not tickle him?" Al suggested. "Walter, (poke) Walter (poke) Walter, you need to wake up." Andraya said.

Walter woke up and sat up and asked, "What time is it?" Andraya looked at the clock and said, "The clock says 9:10 AM." "I'm sorry, I need to go. I'll see you for lunch, alright?" Walter asked. "See you later Walter." Al stated. "Bye-Bye! Walter!" Andraya said as she waved to him. Walter nodded and left. "So what now?" Al asks, seemingly very bored now.

**Me: Ahhhhhhh!! -Still dodging more bullets and rockets-**

**Alucard and Seras: Tooo!! SHORT!!**

**Me: SORRY!! BUT THE FIC IS ALMOST OVER!! -runs still from the firing vampires-**

**Both Vampires: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! -Still shoots some more-**

**Me: HELP ME!! -dodges more and hides behind a large building-**

**Both Vampires: Where did she go? -stopped shooting altogether-**

**Me: shhhhh...- being queit best I can-**


	9. Day 3 finishes

**Here is another fic I have been working on for awhile. It was on quizilla.**

**Alucard: Now tell us how many more chapters are left? -They found me-**

**Seras: Yes tell us...**

**Me: After this chapter, there is one more...-tied up to not escape-**

**Alucard: Why?**

**Me: ……….**

**Alucard: Well?**

**Seras: Ok, now here is the disclaimer, alucardgal doesn't own Hellsing if she did it would be Chaos, NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!**

**-Last time-**

**-Good idea we might get in trouble. - Al stated. Andraya runs to her room and saw Seras and Walter still sleeping. "We need to wake up Walter." Andraya stated. -Why? - Al asked, although knowing why. "He needs to get back to Sir Integra." Andraya replied and climbed onto the bed. "Ah." Al stated after he changed back into his human form. "Why not tickle him?" Al suggested. "Walter, (poke) Walter (poke) Walter, you need to wake up." Andraya said.**

**Walter woke up and sat up and asked, "What time is it?" Andraya looked at the clock and said, **

"**The clock says 9:10 AM." "I'm sorry, I need to go. I'll see you for lunch, alright?" Walter asked. **

"**See you later Walter." Al stated. "Bye-Bye! Walter!" Andraya said as she waved to him. Walter nodded and left. "So what now?" Al asks, seemingly very bored now.**

**-Chapter 9-**

"Wake up, Seras?" Andraya asked. Al smirked and asked his question, "Mini Doggie attack?" "Yes! Yes! Yes! Mini doggie attack!!" Andraya shouted and started to tickle Seras. "Hey! I am not awake!" Seras growled, as she was being a krabby patty, who fell back to sleep. Andraya stopped tickling Seras and ran to the safety of underside of Al's chair.

"She's scary when she wakes up, like that, you wake her Al." Andraya stated as she clung to the leg of Al's chair. "Alright." He replied. "Police Girl Look Out!!" Al yelled, while sniggering when she jumped into his lap. "Hahahahahaha..." Al started laughing. "Master!" Seras growled. Andraya smiles and held back laughter.

"Master, that was not nice." Seras said as she got out of his lap. "Andraya wanted you up." He stated. "Speaking of which, where is she?" Seras asked. "I'm under the chair." Andraya stated crawling out from underneath Al's chair, with a smile and mini doggie in hand.

"Oh! There you are." Seras stated as Al chuckled and smirked. "You're not scary anymore?" Andraya asked Seras. "Yes I am not scary anymore. And I am sorry about that." Seras replied as she rubbed the back of her head. "Not scary!" Andraya said and climbed onto Seras' lap, with mini doggie still in hand.

Seras gave Andraya a hug and asked, "Where is Walter?" "He said he would be back for lunch!" Andraya stated and crawled up a little so she was looking over Seras' shoulder to see Al. "Oh, I why I smell mud?" Seras asked. "We went outside! And a Meanie stole Mini Doggie! Then, I kicked him! And he wouldn't give me Mini Doggie back! Then Al growled at the Meanie, and I got Mini Doggie back! And that's what happened when you were sleeping!" Andraya exclaimed.

"Andraya you need a bath." Seras stated. "Okay." Andraya replied, sliding off of Seras' lap. The two left Al in Andraya's bedroom and headed to the bathroom with some bubble bath and shampoo. After Seras locked the door gave Andraya her bath.

-20 minutes later-

Andraya is cleaned and dressed in blue shorts, a red t-shirt with a pink heart on the front; also Andraya's hair is in pigtails that are braided with two red bows. "Am I cute?" Andraya asked. "Yes you are Andraya." Seras replied as they entered Andraya's room. "Now, it is Al's Doggie form!!" Andraya stated. "Ok….now where did Master go to?" Seras stated out loud as she looked around the room. Unknown to them, Al had turned into his doggie form and hid under the bed to startle them, but he fell asleep.

Al woke up, as he was found by Seras, who dragged him to the bathroom as she said, "Now Andraya I will do this meanwhile you stay here." Andraya nodded as Al eyes widened as he and Seras left the room. Andraya started to play with her stuffed animals and toys on the bed.

Shortly after Seras dragged Al off in his dog form, Walter came in along with Sir Integra. Andraya looks up and greeted, "Hello Walter! Hello Sir Integra!" Then getting off the bed and hugged Walter's leg. "Hello Andraya, you need to let me go. Where are Al and Seras?" Walter replied as he balanced a tray and a basket in his hands. "Al is getting a bath in his doggie form." Andraya stated. "Hello Andraya and what about Al getting a bath?" Sir Integra replied and making sure she heard Andraya correctly.

"Al is in his doggie form and getting a bath and Seras is with him." Andraya stated as she left Walter's leg and started to hug Sir Integra's leg instead. Andraya then held her arms up to Sir Integra. Sir Integra just stares at Andraya and yells in her mind:

-ALUCARD!! WHAT IS GOING ON?!-

-Master, I was covered in mud, and Andraya said for me to have my dog form to have a bath.-

-Why were you covered in mud?-

-Andraya and I were outside…Hey police watch where you put the wash cloth!-

-See you when you're done Alucard, and why Andraya is holding up her arms?-

-Yes Master and Andraya wants you to pick her up-

Sir Integra sighs and picks Andraya up and asked, "Is that better?" Andraya nods and replies as she hugged Sir Integra, "Thank you Sir Integra!" Walter chuckled softly, putting lunch on the table. "Fluffy!! Al Doggie Fluffy!!" Andraya stated grinning as Al and Seras walked in the room, his black fur Fluffy!! Walter looked over and laughed a little and continued setting the table. Sir Integra laughed and said, "Alucard you look hilarious!"

"Thanks a lot Police girl." Al stated after he turned back to his humanoid form, and his normally messy hair is now looking as a fluffy afro. "You're welcome Master." Seras stated with a wide grin. "Al fluffy!!" Andraya stated still hugging Sir Integra. "Yes he is." Walter stated. "Thanks Andraya." Al replied. "Lunch is ready." Walter stated as he finished setting the table.

"Ooo…Goody." Al stated sarcastically. "Alright let's eat." Sir Integra stated as she walked to the table with Andraya in her arms, then set Andraya on a chair and then Sir Integra sat beside her. Al and Seras had received their juice bottles to drink. "Yay!! Lunch!! What's for lunch!!" Andraya asked as she bounced in her chair. "Cheese Enchiladas." Walter replied. "Ahhhh…Good job, Walter." Sir Integra commented. "Thank you Sir Integra." Walter stated.

"We're all done." Al and Seras stated together after they had finished their lunch, as they handed Walter their empty juice bottles. Andraya gently tugged on Sir Integra's sleeve, and smiled at her. "I am happy!!" Andraya stated. "Oh really?" Sir Integra asked, while looking down at her. "Yep! Is Sir Integra happy?" Andraya asked as Walter looked over at them in surprise. "Yes." Sir Integra replied. "Goodie!" Andraya exclaimed happily.

-A half hour to an hour of lunch-

"All right I will put you to bed." Sir Integra stated as Andraya yawned, then picked her up and walked over to the bed and tucked in Andraya; with some help from Seras. Andraya grinned and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Walter smiled and said, "That's called the innocent love of a child." "Innocent love is true. She loves two vampires." Al stated in agreeing with Walter's statement. Walter gave him a look, and said, "She doesn't understand, and she doesn't fear you. Yes, she loves you as well, but as I said before, 'That is innocent love of a child'."

"Of course, Walter." Sir Integra stated as Seras nodded her agreement. Walter nodded and looked over at Andraya who is fast asleep. "The only thing I believe is Anderson to come here and to start fighting Alucard." Walter stated. As soon that had been said Anderson came through the window breaking the glass as it shattered over the table and floor but not the bed, where Andraya was…shockingly still sleeping.

"Ye Monster! Now ye shall die!" he shouted and charged at Al. Al would have dodged out of the way but Andraya was behind him so he did not move, the bayonets going into Al's gut, Anderson then saw Andraya and removed the bayonets-from Al's gut, as he stepped back from Al. "Ye Monster! We can not fight here, since there is a child. Till next time, Vampire!" Anderson snarled, as he left in his paper swirl. Al healed after Anderson had left, and sighed as he asked, "What was that all about?"

"He runs an orphanage Alucard. When he saw Andraya, he couldn't fight with her in danger. She saved you, in a way." Walter stated. "Oh?" Al stated while looking at Andraya with a soft smile. In Andraya's sleep she made a soft sound, and turned over so she could face them. "So, I wonder how Anderson found you Alucard." Walter stated as he looked at Al. "I wonder to." Sir Integra stated as Seras, who hid behind her, nodded her agreement.

Then a knock came to the door, a man entered the room, but he was unwelcome. "So you have a little brat." He said. "Maxwell." Everyone growled. Then Anderson walked in and stated, "Look the child." "Oh? So it is true. You want a child." Maxwell stated with an evil smile he is known for, as he looked at Andraya. Al pulled out his Jackal and aimed at him, stating, "Get out." "Oh not so friendly eh? Vampire?" Maxwell stated.

"She is safe here Maxwell, leave now please." Walter stated. Unfortunately at that moment, Andraya woke up, rubbed her eyes and sat up. "What's going on?" She asked, tiredly. Walter looked at her and said, "Just some unexpected guests are here." Walter picked up Andraya as she rested her head on his shoulder. Andraya was still sleepy, but for some reason couldn't go back to sleep. She opened and closed her eyes a couple of times and fell back asleep, clinging onto Walter's vest.

"Leave Now." Sir Integra demanded. "Why?" Maxwell asked. "Leave now or YOU'LL DEAL WITH ME!!" Al roared. "Ye monster will not!" Anderson snapped at Al. "You two are going to wake up her up again." Walter stated not wanting the two unwanted people to know Andraya's name. "Do you want her to wake up with a headache again, Master?" Seras asked knowing what Walter was doing. "No." Al stated. "Leave." Sir Integra stated seriously. "No, not till we get what we came for." Maxwell stated. "What did you came for?" Walter asked, unconsciously held Andraya tighter.

"Tie girl." Anderson stated while pointing to Andraya. "No." Sir Integra stated, pulling out her pistol, aiming at Maxwell. Walter backed up a little, holding Andraya tighter. "I'm sorry Maxwell, but you can't have her." Walter stated. "Alucard get them out, without waking my daughter!" Sir Integra ordered. "Yes Master." Al replied, but before he was about throw the two out the window when Maxwell states, "We will leave, but remember this, we will keep coming back till we get her." Anderson paper swirl surrounded the duo while Maxwell was talking and they disappeared. "Walter, tomorrow we will take her home" Sir Integra stated as she took Andraya in her arms and held her close.

**Me: There you go!! The next chapter is the last unfortunately.**

**Seras: But why?**

**Me: I have a plot Hehehehe…**

**Alucard: Oh?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Sir Integra: Ah I have a child now….**

**Me: Yep…I know I am still tied up…**

**Everyone: NOW REVIEW!!**


	10. The last chapter

**Here is another fic I have been working on for awhile. It was on quizilla.**

**Me: Well here is the last chapter of this fic.**

**Seras: Awww….Why?**

**Alucard: yes I agree, why?**

**Me: Its apart of my plan. **

**Sir Integra: Now tell the plan.**

**Me: Hehehehe…..Seras please the disclaimer.**

**Seras: Ookkay…Here is the disclaimer, alucardgal doesn't own Hellsing, and if she did it would be chaos! Now ON With the final chapter of What? A 5 Year old Kid? With Alucard?**

**-Last time-**

"**Tie girl." Anderson stated while pointing to Andraya. "No." Sir Integra stated, pulling out her pistol, aiming at Maxwell. Walter backed up a little, holding Andraya tighter. "I'm sorry Maxwell, but you can't have her." Walter stated. "Alucard get them out, without waking my ****daughter****!" Sir Integra ordered. "Yes Master." Al replied, but before he was about throw the two out the window when Maxwell states, "We will leave, but remember this; we will keep coming back till we get her." Anderson's paper swirl surrounded the duo while Maxwell was talking and they disappeared. "Walter, tomorrow we will take her home" Sir Integra stated as she took Andraya in her arms and held her close.**

**-Chapter 10-**

**-The next day very early morning-**

Walter picked up a sleeping Andraya off her bed as she clings onto his vest. "Why do you think they want her?" Al asked him. "I don't now." Walter replied. "Walter how is Andraya?" Sir Integra asked. Andraya made a soft sound and snuggled more into Walter's chest also clinging more onto the vest. "Asleep." Walter answered. Sir Integra nodded and she left the room.

"So, how shall we torture Anderson?" Al asked. "Well, he is a regenerator, so think Alucard." Walter replied. "That's cruel Angel of Death, but I like." Al replied. "W-w-w-h-hat's cruel?" Andraya asked as she yawned, with a sleepy voice. "Nothing, Don't worry about it, Andraya. Go back to sleep." Walter replied. She sighed as she nodded and fell back asleep. "yawn what's going on?" Seras asked sleepily. "Well, Andraya is asleep, and we were planning to torture Anderson." Walter stated.

"Well, why don't we do that when or if he gets too close to Andraya, as in torturing. Maybe by using his own weapons too. It's just a thought." Seras stated as she was still half asleep. Andraya snuggled more, and Walter smiled as he looked down at her. "Miss. Victoria, how about we talk about that in our minds." Walter stated as Seras nodded. Andraya sighed and snuggled more, Walter looked down in surprise at her.

-How cute.- Seras stated in the mind. **(She had learned this before Andraya came along).**

-Yes she is.- Walter replied, knowing the vampires could hear him.

-Now, what can we do to Anderson?- Al stated.

-Well, if he comes for Andraya, we'll have a valid excuse to beat him and temporarily kill him.- Walter stated.

Andraya mumbled something under her breathe, and slowly woke up. "You just woke up in time. We are at the car." Walter stated. **(When Walter, Seras, and Alucard were talking they were walking to Sir Integra's car. Yeah I know, I will go away).**

"Wha?" she asked, half asleep. Walter smiled and gave her to Al. "Put her in the backseat with Sir Integra when she arrives from Mrs. Muffin's Office." After Al had nodded Sir Integra arrived. Walter opened the back door to the car for her to sit in.

After Sir Integra sat in the car so did Al, with Andraya between them. Walter sat in the driver's seat as Seras sat in the passenger's seat. "Who is Anderson?" Andraya asked in a very sleepy voice. "A big, rude, mean priest." Seras stated as she turned her head to Andraya. "Big Meanie?" Andraya asked softy and still half asleep. "Andraya, where and when did you hear that name?" Walter asked. "Al said it." She replied with the same voice she had.

Walter was shocked to hear what she had said. He remembers that he, Seras and Al were talking using the two vampires' abilities of telepathy.

-She can hear us while we are talking, but only when she is not paying attention, so far. - Al whispered into Walter in his mind. "Why are you whispering?" Andraya asked softly. –We're talking, and go back to sleep. – Al stated inside Andraya's mind. "Oooookkkkaaaayyyy….." Andraya mumbled and fell back to sleep, as Walter started driving back to the Manor.

-10 minutes later, Al and Seras trying to figure in what ways to torture Anderson-

All of a sudden, Andraya started thrashing in her sleep and making a crying noise. "I hope we did not scare her." Seras stated out loud. "Same here." Al stated in wonder if she had read their minds in her sleep. "Sorry." Andraya mumbles and the thrashing, becoming more intense. At a stop, Walter looked back at her and said, "I don't think it is us."

"I hope she is not having a headache again." Seras stated out loud in hoping that Andraya didn't have one. Andraya thrashed more and more, hitting Sir Integra by accident and Al to, but in her sleep she kept saying, "Sorry." And at the same time made crying noises and was whimpering too. "I don't know." Walter stated as he started to drive again. "It might be from her past." Al stated out loud, this time.

"I agree Alucard." Sir Integra stated as she tried to calm Andraya down in her sleep. Andraya was whimpering more and the thrashing harder, her hands found Al's coat and clung to it. "Andraya, calm down. It's me, Al." Al stated as he was holding her tightly, but not to tightly. Andraya started to calm down and we all breathe a sigh of relief.

Sir Integra smiles and said, "Anderson better watch out, because Andraya is my daughter and heir."

-Later that day-

Sir Integra was in her office since Andraya was in her room still sleeping, in which the room had been finished earlier that morning. A smile was on her face remembering she had tucked in Andraya a couple of hours ago. She frowned as she looked at all of the paperwork she had to do. As in all of the freak activities, letters from the knights and such. Sir Integra sighs as she continued her work. A knock came at the door, Sir Integra looked up from her paperwork and said, "Come in." then she looked back down to her papers asked, "Yes what is it?"

Walter came in and said, "I think that in a few minutes or so, Andraya will wake up soon." Sir Integra looked at Walter from her paperwork and stated, "I see, so why in telling me?" Walter sighed and states, "You are now her mother, so you should be there when she awakes." Sir Integra thought for a moment as it did made since that she should be there, that she needed a break. Sir Integra smiled and said, "Alright I need a break anyway." Walter smiled and nodded then left to do his chores. Sir Integra stood up and left the room, walking to Andraya's room.

88888888

Feeling warm blankets and her Blankie near by, Andraya woke up slowly. The room was lit up by the windows as she looked around the room waking up instantly. With wide eyes scanning the room, as the walls were purple, pink, and blue in different designs as well the blankets on her bet, except for her spotted blanket known as Blankie. She was amazed as the chairs were those small fuzzy chairs-the same different colors as the walls. There was a small desk in a corner with many crayons of all colors, pencils, markers as well.

As she looked around the room not moving from her spot on the bed, she did not hear Sir Integra come in. Till she looked toward the door, Andraya smiled big and asked, "Is this my room?" Sir Integra smiled and replied, "Yes it is, Andraya. You are now my daughter and such you will have this room. I do hope you like it I had designers decorate this room for you." Andraya smiled and laughed will glee as she got out of bed and ran to Sir Integra to give her a big hug.

Sir Integra noticing on what Andraya would do, she lowered herself for her to return the hug. As Andraya hugged her she asked, "Sir Integra can I call you mommy?" Sir Integra smiled and said, "If that makes you happy, then you can." Andraya smiled more and yelled as she hugs her new mommy tighter, "Mommy!"

"Andraya do you like your new room?" Sir Integra asked as she picked Andraya up and sat on the bed. Andraya nodded and said, "Yes I do, Mommy. I love it!" Sir Integra smiled knowing full well that this was her old room that she had remodeled for her new daughter. Then Andraya noticed that Mini Doggie and her other toys were missing, and asked, "Mommy were are Mini Doggie and my other new toys are?" Sir Integra raised her eye brow but said, "Ah, they are with Seras she said that they needed to be wash and she knew that you would want her to do it. But you will have them later tonight." Andraya smiles and says, "Ok Mommy…I am going to color."

Andraya got off the bed and went over to her new desk and saw that there were coloring books too. Andraya squeaked and sat in her desk chair and picked out a kitty coloring book and began to color, happily. "Andraya I am going to do my paperwork. Do you see that phone on your desk?" Sir Integra asked. Andraya looked up to her and looked on her desk. On the right hand corner is a purple and blue phone as she nodded. "Good, your phone calls my phone by pressing the button 1 and button 2 is Walter, button 3 is Seras and the last button 4 is Alucard's. But do not call Seras and Alucard during the day. They will be grumpy." Sir Integra stated as she left the room after Andraya understood.

**Me: There you go the last and final chapter of '****What? A 5 year old kid? With Alucard?'**

**Sir Integra: ………………**

**Andraya: Yay!! I have a new Mommy!! –Runs to Sir Integra and gives her a big hug-**

**Sir Integra: I have a daughter now……..**

**Alucard: great just great I stay as a tamed Vampire…….**

**Me: Humph! I have a few more things to say ok!?**

**Everyone: …………**

**Me: Ok…Everyone I have 2 and I repeat 2 one shots that follows this story. Then the Sequel!!**

**Everyone: ok……..**

**Me: Alright everyone!! REVIEW OR NO SEQUEL!!**


End file.
